


“哥”

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：出轨，通奸，睡奸，NTR，双性张，产乳
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 16





	“哥”

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：出轨，通奸，睡奸，NTR，双性张，产乳

偷情也好，出轨也罢，有些事情，持续的时间太久，做的次数太多，人就很容易变得习以为常。尽管明知道不应该，即使明知道不可以，但只要遇上那个特定的人，一切的错误都会变得模棱两可，叫人明知故犯。

压抑的呻吟伴着肉体碰撞声在寂静的病房里回荡晃悠，被压在沙发上用力贯穿的男人几近高潮地抽气哽咽，全身的肌肉都在为了那即将来临的绝顶做好绷紧的准备。挺在体内的阴茎因此越肏越卖力，下下都顶上宫口的激麻爽得他连叫都叫不出声。然而就在一切将要爆发的前夕，赐予他快乐的少年却果断抽离，一边强压着自己奔腾的欲望，一边抱起他更换了姿势。

稍稍脱离了高潮边缘的身体虽冷静了一些但也依然渴求着解脱，被情欲过度折磨的脑子仿若成了一坨浆糊。因此在男孩的阴茎再度抵上穴口利落插入时，男人的脑里彻底只剩他和他给的快乐，被完全掌控的身体已经忘光了他应有的身份和应尽的责任。

干得凶猛的男孩很快就又将密穴肏到痉挛的模样，潮热的穴肉紧缩着咬住了他的阴茎，每一团皱褶都像小嘴一样吃得他舒爽，漫溢的体液甚至翻出了潮水汹涌的洗刷感。享受至极的男孩舒服地叹出一口气，血管突起的手臂抓紧了男人的后腰。他埋头在他胸前贪婪地吸咬着乳肉，舌头紧贴冒奶的乳珠用力地舔吃吮吸。柔软的胸肉几乎被他抓得变形，深陷肉中的手指甚至烫出了一道道发红的指印。

又一次濒临高潮的男人忍不住抓紧了男孩的头发，修长的手指缠绕在微长的发间，粗硬的发质刺得他痒疼却又甘之如饴。男孩在这时抬头吻上了他的双唇，宽大的手掌紧抓着他的后脑，放肆搅拌的舌头配合着身下的节奏，几乎不留给他一丝呼吸余地地侵犯着他的嘴穴。被憋得双眼湿润的男人哀鸣着呜咽出声，终于在即将窒息的前一刻咳嗽着恢复了呼吸。然而这时男孩却咬着他进入了冲刺，陡然加快的肏干直接逼出了他的哭腔和沙哑的叫喊，在安静的房间尤显得放荡和迷人。

“我射进去啦。”男孩低沉的嗓音带着一丝恶劣的俏皮，几乎就在他句点刚下的瞬间，男人就在绝顶的高潮中滑下了哑叫的泪水。积攒了一整个疫情期的精液量多得超乎男人的预料，在他意识到自己的宫腔甚至装不下地开始往外喷溅时，便本能地想要撤离却被男孩又用力地摁了回去。

“跑什么呀，我还没射完呢。”男孩说着用力扇了男人的屁股一下，打得人本能一缩，瞬间又吸出了大股的精液。被灌得肚子都有些胀起来的男人忍不住红了一张脸，逐渐恢复清醒的他下意识地看了眼时间，然后就更加紧张地催促道：

“你、快点……要、生完了……”

“我掐着点呢，啰嗦。”男孩闻言似是有些不爽地咬了咬男人的嘴唇，就快完事的粗挺不安分地用力又顶了几下，非逼着男人把最后一滴余精洗干净为止才终于抽离了他。少了堵塞的穴口很快就兜不住地流出了一股白浊，男孩见状不满地啧了一声，还是拆开了一根卫生棉塞进了男人的身体里。顿感异物入侵的男人欲言又止地看着他，但最终还是收回了视线忙着整理衣服。

坐在沙发上的男孩缓慢地拉着自己的裤链，视线到底是止不住地往男人身上的每一处凸起与凹陷扫去，尤其是那丰满的胸部，柔软的小肚，性感的腰窝和挺翘的屁股。这些都是他最喜爱的地方，是他最清楚自己做什么他就会有什么反应的敏感带，也是他最想要烙印下专属标记的私藏带。

“哥，嫂子都生了，你什么时候也给我怀一个？”男孩说话间偷摸从背后抱紧了男人，微烫的手掌暗示性地按上他的下腹，吓得男人顿时就想推开他。

“你别闹——”

“谁闹了，我跟你说真的，你看我都给你射过这么多了，你怎么就是不怀孕呢。”

“我本来就怀不上，你快撒手。”眼看着时间越来越紧迫了，男人实在是不能和男孩继续纠缠下去。

“你急什么！这不还没出来吗！”男孩说着暴躁地咬了男人一口，尖锐的虎牙刺在他皮肤上仿佛想留一个吻痕，然而到了最后还是克制地只轻咬了一下，没舍得伤他。

男人看见少年这个模样一下就心软了，只好回头吻着他的嘴唇安抚。“听话，你先回去，等下个月哥请你吃满月酒。”

“我不想吃满月酒，我就想吃你。”男孩说着又咬了一口男人的嘴唇，孩子气但又可爱的行为惹得男人轻笑了一声。

“行，你想吃什么都行。快回去吧，别过一会儿被狗仔堵了就走不了了。”

男孩还是不舍地抱紧男人又吻了上去，直到表上的闹钟提醒让他不得不松开他，才总算戴回帽子口罩匆匆离开了病房。两人分开时手还是一直牵到了最后一刻，在终究留不住的瞬间，男人的心里小小地涌起了一股酸涩。但很快他就整理好自己的情绪匆匆赶往反方向的产房，小跑的脚步刚一停下，便看到妻子被医护人员送了出来。男人顿时笑着迎了上去，接过女人怀里的婴儿亲昵地吻了一口，在听说是个女孩后笑得更是宠溺地用鼻子蹭了蹭她的脸颊。

孩子出生的消息很快就在网上传开。为了避免打扰，男人这几天一直手机关机，所有的接送事情都交给了助理去安排。而为了避免出院时被大批狗仔围堵，他们也没有在医院久留，只住了一个晚上就即刻离开。

之后的一个月，有关他们喜迎新生儿的话题一直在微博热搜中榜上有名，同时紧锣密鼓地筹办着的满月宴更是一度冲上了榜首。虽然因为疫情防控还没完全结束，再加上许多人都因为工作关系不能出席，导致此次宴席基本上就是个家宴，男女双方的圈内好友只有寥寥几人出席，但还是受到了不少狗仔的关注。他们甚至打听到了各人出行的航班，老早地守在机场，先是堵到了一起从北京飞过来的郭麒麟和沈梦辰，然后是独自前来的赵丽颖一家，最后是因为工作关系姗姗来迟的刘昊然。

迎着一堆记者的长枪短炮匆匆走出机场大门坐上车的时候，刘昊然竟恍惚有一种回到了给张若昀当伴郎那时的错觉。他记得去年差不多也是现在这个季节，他在结束了一场杂志拍摄后坐着红眼航班连夜飞到了都柏林。因为之前已经收到了先一批到达的伴郎团们的友情提示，再加上他本来就想见张若昀，所以在他踏上那两个半小时的漫长车程时，刘昊然其实没有什么太大的抱怨。只是在路上半梦半醒的时候，他脑海里一直在闪烁着各种借机勒索张若昀要补偿的画面。

他们之间的相处总是这样，因为这种关系从一开始就是个明知故犯的错误，所以反而没有那么多顾虑，只管着堂而皇之地一错再错，虽不见天日，却光明正大。

没有人知道他们在爱尔兰做了多少疯狂的事情，在别人看不到的地方，他一次又一次地脱掉男人的裤子肏进他的身体，甚至在别人看得到的地方，他也一直在用玩具挑逗着男人的欲望。他们从他到达酒店的那一刻开始就在做爱，原本正在拍照的男人听说他一路上没吃没喝地把自己搞到了胃疼，二话不说就喊停了拍摄将他带到房间休息还让餐厅给他送食。在等待的时候，他一直抱着男人在喝奶充饥。从男人谩骂的语句里，他知道对方识破了他的诡计。然而被挑起的情欲早就回不去了，湿滑的下体压上硬挺的分身，肉穴被插透的瞬间，漫溢的汁水几乎要打湿刘昊然的裤子。

他们就这样，在男人婚礼的前一天早晨，躲在房间里酣畅地做了两个小时。男人身上的那一套高定几乎被他全毁了，脱下的衬衣缠住他的双手绑在了身后，深色的裤子内部沾上了他自己的精液，又干又硬的一片刮都刮不掉。但即便冒着没有衣服可以穿着走的风险，他们也依然没有停止这场疯狂的行为。甚至在酒店工作人员给他们送来餐食的时候，刘昊然也只是用手捂住了男人的嘴巴，同时放慢速度摩擦着他的敏感点，然后在人关上门的瞬间又迅速恢复了凶猛一下下将他肏到了高潮。

后来他们一起吃完了那顿丰盛的早餐。只是刘昊然用的上面那张嘴，而张若昀用的是下面那张嘴。被喂了个饱的男人慵懒地趴在他身上享受高潮的余韵。还在颤抖着的肉穴紧紧吸附着他的阴茎，若有似无地刺激着他的欲望，让他总想着要再来一轮。每到这个时候，刘昊然就会觉得张若昀简直是他戒不掉的毒药。虽然在他们的相处里总是他主动索取比较多，但是每回做到最后，他都觉得其实所有的一切都是男人在暗中引导。只是他知道自己已经沉沦了，所以就再不需要像初次那样，直白地给出明示，向他勾引，甚至手把手地教他如何获取快乐。现在的他只要一句隐晦的邀请，一个表情的暗示，甚至什么都不用做，只管着接受，就已经足够让他为之疯狂。

“嗯、你怎么又硬了、别动——”

“哥，再来一遍吧。”

“不行，老子还有活要干呢，你给我等晚上。”

“你确定现在不要？”

“说了不行，你赶紧松开。”

刘昊然闻言眼色暗了暗，却没有坚持而是真的放开了张若昀。只是在男人呻吟着离开他的阴茎时咬着他的唇吻了上去。

“你这会儿欠我的，我会在你新婚之夜要回来。”

张若昀轻笑了出声，暧昧地舔着嘴唇回了一句“哥等你”，便穿回了那身已经变得皱巴巴的衣服，在刘昊然脸侧落下一个吻后离开了。那时候的他显然没有猜到，少年脑里那些癫狂的想法到底都包括了什么。因此在婚宴当晚，他被男孩带头灌酒的时候，完全是毫无防备地照单全收。

那一晚他真的喝多了。晕乎乎地抱着唐艺昕被人推进房间的时候，完全不知道把他们送回来的人都有些谁。但因为当时喝多了的人不止他一个人，那群围在他们床边替他们脱鞋上床盖被子的好家伙们也没好到哪里去，所以他完全没觉得哪里不对。而且重点是他老婆也醉得厉害，两人几乎都是沾床就睡，所以也不存在什么洞房花烛夜硬不起来的尴尬情况。因为他俩压根就没洞房。

然而安静的一切却在半夜不知什么时分的时候有了奇怪的变化。最初张若昀只是觉得有点重，好像有什么压在了身上。然后他开始觉得有点痒，是恍惚从胸部传来的一阵轻微的瘙痒。然而他用手拍了几次，都是除了衣服什么也没摸到。于是他想也许是又涨奶了，每会涨奶他乳头都特别痒，特别想被人狠狠地含在嘴里吸。都怪刘昊然，要不是他这两天吸得这么空，他也不至于痒得这么厉害。

“嗯……”恍惚间开始回想起两人做爱画面的张若昀忽然感觉下身一阵酥软。先是阴蒂被舔弄一样的触感，然后是穴口被咬住吮吸的快感。意识到自己可能在做春梦的男人下意识想闭上双腿，却在这时感觉到了阴茎抵住穴口的勾引，顿时就犹豫地停下了动作，渴望地抬起了臀来。

“呵……”忽然一声熟悉的低笑在耳边响起，张若昀呼吸一滞，眼前的黑影眼看就要清晰起来，却在这时一下被人贯穿，顿时大脑空白地叫出声来。

压在他身上的人动作不大但胜在技巧够好，粗长的阴茎十分熟悉他身体地不断摩擦着他的敏感点，紧贴着的下身甚至能照顾到他的阴蒂和阴囊，每一次用力的挺动都能激到他所有的敏感点，让他爽得不断颤抖。

此时他的下身已经清晰可感地湿透了一大片，阴茎不断抽插的摩擦甚至带起了淫糜的水声。渐渐不满足于这样柔和性爱的他开始不自觉地摇起了臀部，会意的人便立刻狠狠地肏进了他的身体。瞬间激起的快感让再控制不住自己的呻吟，放荡的叫声迅速充满了整个安静的房间，直到一只手按上了他的嘴唇强行堵住了他的声音。

顿时出不了声的他开始不满地四下扭头，然而这人却一下勾起他的大腿发狠地抽插起来。陡然加速的挺动宛如打桩一般凶猛地捣弄着肉穴，上勾的头部每一下都顶入了穴心刮蹭着酸麻的嫩肉，因此紧缩的穴道甚至能勾勒出这粗长的每一处凸起与凹陷。至此终于觉得不对的人恍惚着就要转醒，然而压着他的人却在这时进入了冲刺阶段，粗挺的阴茎有力地肏干着宫口直至将他送上了高潮。

一瞬失声的人迷糊地睁开了双眼，却刚看清身上人的模样就被吻着唇拖入了新一轮的激烈。见他醒来反而彻底放开了的刘昊然持续凶狠地捣弄着他高潮的穴道，想叫却叫不出声的张若昀痛苦的憋红了一张脸，好不容易才摆脱少年的控制转头去呼吸一口气，却一下被身旁睡着的女人吓得差点叫出声来。好在刘昊然眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴，然而却变本加厉地将他摆成面对着女人的侧躺姿势，拉高了他的一条腿放肆地干着。

恐惧、羞辱、愤怒加上刺激的复杂情绪混合在一起更加剧了张若昀的兴奋体验。他怕极了地抓紧了身下床单，憋红的脸几乎就要埋进下方的枕头里。完全湿透的身体因为过度的紧张，仿佛比平时要敏感了数倍，明明刚刚才去过的一次的高潮，现在不过被刘昊然抓着狠干了几下，结果就又激烈地喷出了大股的淫液。

瞬间湿了大片的被子让张若昀羞耻地几乎要哭出声来。他哀求地看向刘昊然正想让他换个地方或者至少换个姿势，就被人从床上抱了起来。紧接着他和刘昊然就仿佛换了个位置，男孩直接在他的床上躺了下来，双手掐着他的大腿根部硬是让他坐在了阴茎上。一下被顶到了最深处的男人湿透了双眼无助地捂紧了自己的嘴巴忍住呻吟。另一只无力的手勉强地撑在少年面前维持平衡，却还是被他激烈的挺动和按在后颈上的手掌弄得越来越坐不直身体。

终于倒下撑在床头的那一瞬间，张若昀清晰地看到了女人身上的震动感。那随着他们的节奏不断晃动的头发和皮肉，让她看起来仿佛随时都会醒过来。实在是受不了这种折磨的男人忍不住地收紧了后穴想要催促少年，却反而被人报复性地咬住了胸乳，同时被羞辱地拍响了屁股。

紧接着去了第三次的男人已经爽怕得几乎要再度昏过去。彻底哑掉的嗓子现在就是想叫都再叫不出声，高潮得停不下来的穴道更是像疯了一样绞紧了刘昊然的阴茎，逼得他不得不先射一次满足男人。

以为这就是结束的男人顿时松懈了下来大口喘气。但很快，他就发现刘昊然根本没有要离开的意思，只是抱着他离开了床铺，换到阳台边的躺椅上继续。跪趴在椅子上被干得腰都直不起来的男人已经没有反抗的能力了。他不知道少年对床上的女人做了什么才让她睡得那么沉，也许是给她下了安眠药，但这一切都已经不重要了。现在他只求男孩能在天亮之前放过他，否则一旦女人醒过来，又或是男孩离开的时候被谁撞见，那就都完了。

那晚后来张若昀还是被干到昏了过去，一个原因是他确实累了，但最主要的还是因为他一直没有酒醒。而宿醉的后果就是第二天醒来之后他对昨晚发生的一切都记不太清了，甚至从晚宴结束到他半夜被操醒中间这一段全是空白的，他唯一能记得的，就是自己是怎么被刘昊然摁在床上翻来覆去地干，然后又转到了其他地方接着来，直到最后意识再度模糊。但好在，女人对昨晚发生的一切也记不太清了，她虽然没有断片，但也喝得迷糊，回房之前的事全是大片的色块，就像被水泡过的水彩画，至于回房之后的事，她就只记得自己睡了个很沉的觉。

张若昀听她说完之后才算松了一口气，然而还是忍不住在微信上狠骂了刘昊然一顿，一直把人说得发语音过来低头认错了才算罢休。不过张若昀也知道他所谓的道歉都只是嘴上说说而已，下次还敢才是这家伙的真面目。但他又能怎么样呢，说到底自己看上的就是刘昊然骨子里的那种狠劲，面上装得再乖，本质还是一头饿狼，只要盯紧了猎物那就是死不松口的执着。是他亲手把这头狼崽养大的，事到如今也只能负责到底了。

将自己的思绪从回忆里抽出，张若昀笑着迎上了又一次迟来的刘昊然。因为晚到，所以少年和提前回去休息了的母婴二人错过了。但在张若昀拿这事损他的时候，刘昊然却只是笑着握住他的手把人拽进怀里拥抱了一番。

“没有冒犯的意思，但我本就不是为了你女儿来的。”众目睽睽之下，刘昊然笑着轻捏了一把男人腰上还是没瘦下去的软肉，直到清楚地闻见他身上没喷香水的奶味后，才算松手放开了他，“再说了，你不给我看过孩子的照片了吗，还有视频呢。她跟你长得很像，以后一定是个美人。”

“这话夸得有水准，我喜欢。”张若昀闻言笑道。

“那我能要点奖品以示鼓励吗？”刘昊然歪着头笑问。

“小孩就是小孩，动不动就要拿奖品，行吧，哥回头请你喝奶。”张若昀笑着拍了拍刘昊然的肩膀，然后便走开去接待其他的客人。手从刘昊然肩上收回来的时候，装作不经意地碰了碰一侧的口袋，在摸到那张熟悉的小磁卡后再不着痕迹地收了起来，嘴角挂着毫无破绽的热情笑容迎上了下一位好友。

欢聚结束，宴席过后，不着灯的房间里是两具彼此纠缠的身体。奶香酒香混着淫香充斥在两人的唇舌间，淫糜的水声夹杂着断续的呻吟是他们永远不能言说的秘密。

刘昊然迷恋地抓着张若昀溢奶的双乳挺干着他的密穴，看着他的小腹被自己灌得满满胀胀，柔软的皮肉下甚至隐约显出被子宫顶起来的模样，浑身上下都散发着成熟诱人的魅力，想让他怀孕的念头就变得越发强烈。

尽管他知道自己大概这辈子都做不到这点，就好像他与男人关系再亲密也注定只能永远喊他一声“哥”，但没关系，他不在乎。因为只要他还能拥有男人一天，他就还能一直想下去。这就好像一个永远做不完的梦，只要它不结束，他们就都是幸福的。而且最重要的是，他知道男人也是这么想的。

完


End file.
